Beauty and The Fae
by bookreader1194
Summary: When Toby speaks those powerful words by accident he is taken prisoner by The Goblin King. But when Sarah offers herself instead of Toby what is to happen? Will Jareth try and seduce her? Or give in to bitternes? a/n: Not very good at summarys sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its been 5 years since my encounter in the Labyrinth. I cant say it didn't change me because it did. Once I got home I changed, I realized how lucky I was to have Toby and didn't mind babysitting. Which meant no more fights with Karen and that improved our relationship which pleased my dad.

After high school, I went away to college in New York to full fill my dream of being an actress. Its going good I have the leading role as Belle in my schools production of Beauty and the Beast. I was in the middle of rehearsals when the director stopped me. "Sarah honey Im not getting anything out of you, look you just offered yourself for your fathers safety, now you have to stay with the Beast forever. How do you think you would feel about that? Show me." he sat back down and I redid the scene, he still wasn't happy. "Okay maybe we have been doing this too long, everyone go home except you Sarah I want to talk to you."

I groaned in frustration. I gathered my stuff and made my way over to the director. "Sarah I don't know what it is but you need to give me something to work with here, get a good nights rest and come back next week, I want progress" he told me. "Next week? What about tomorrow?" I asked him, he looked at me like I had five heads. "Spring Break Sarah, even Im not that mean" and with that he left. I had totally forgot about that. I was supposed to be on a plane tomorrow morning to go home for the week.

I made my way over to my dorm. Once I was there I collapsed on the bed, exhausted. I feel asleep almost instantly.

"Jareth darling its been forever you need to get over that wench" I looked at Lady Genovene and the rest of my surroundings carelessly. "Really, it would be so much easier if you went on to someone new, preferably me" she smiled wickedly. "I don't know how many times I must tell you until you understand that I am not interested" she smirked "And I don't know how many times I must ask until you accept my offer." I stood up then "I don't care how powerful we could be together Lady Genovene I am not going to wed you" anger washed over her features.

"Mark my words Jareth I will do whatever it takes to get you" and with that she vanished. I sighed and went to my study. It was as I was working I heard those familiar yet different words. I smiled.

"Sarah!" Toby yelled when I closed the door behind me. I smiled and picked him up. "Whats up little guy?" I asked him smiling. "Hey! Im not little!" I rolled my eyes smiled and put him down, he ran upstairs. "Ah Sarah it has been too long" Karen smiled and hugged me and so did my father. "The plane ride was a little tiring, Im gonna go freshen up. "Okay" they both said. I made my way back to my childhood room and smiled seeing nothing had changed. I put my suitcase on top of my bed and opened it, I then changed into jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I ran a brush through my long brown hair and walked toward Toby's room knowing he was in there. I opened the door very slowly making sure he wouldn't hear me and watched him. He had a familiar little red book in his hand. "I wish..I wish the goblins would come take me away! That would be so cool!" my eyes widened as he said the words and I burst into the room. The lights went out but they were quickly turned back on, as if it didn't happen, but in that split second Toby was gone.

"Jareth! Jareth you bastard! Jareth you get your ass here right now!" I yelled. "It seems your vocabulary has expanded" I turned around and faced the man I have been dreaming about for five years. I glared at him. "Where is Toby?" I asked him. "You know very well where he is and I must say Sarah time has been good to you" he said looking me up and down. "He didn't mean it! He was just playing around!"

"Ah but you see whats said is said, and because those words were spoken I am allowed to keep him prisoner" I could tell he was amused by all of this. Oh Toby he's probably so scared. "So then...then take me! Take me instead. Give Toby back and..and ill be your prisoner. Please!" a smile tugged at his lips. "Thats very noble of you Sarah" he made his way over to me "And well and offer such as this I can not turn down, so I accept" I stood there feeling like I just made a deal with the devil and I might as well have. He smiled once more as he waved his hand over my face and then every thing went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sarah" I heard someone whisper. I groaned in pain rolling onto my other side. "Sarah" the mans velvet voice whispered again. "Hmmm?" I asked, I wanted to sleep. The man chuckled. "Come now Sarah, wake up" I opened my eyes to a very bright yet dark room. I turned my head and there I saw The Goblin King himself sitting next to the king sized bed. I gasped and jumped up immediately looking at my surroundings, from the looks of it, I think Im in his bedroom. I focused my eyes on giving him a glare.

"You know, I thought you would never get up, you have been asleep all day" he said amusement evident in his eyes. Memories of what happened earlier rushed to her.

It was silent until finally Jareth spoke "Well I guess I might as well show you to your room" he got up and walked over to the door and waited. I drew the covers off myself and was thankful when I realized I was still in my regular clothes. I walked over to him and he opened the door for me. I walked silently next to Jareth and I bumped into him when he suddenly stopped walking.

"Its right next to yours" I mumbled. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in. The room was fairly plain with a bed in corner with a night stand on one side. There was a screen for changing in another corner and there was a wardrobe against the wall. One window allowed some light. There were 2 doors. "That one is your bathing chambers" he said pointing to the right. "And this one?" I asked pointing toward the other door. He smiled "Oh that one goes to my room" I turned around so fast I got a little dizzy.

"Why would I need a door allowing myself entrance to your room?" I said furiously.

"Well you never know, besides it is your duty as my prisoner and personal servant to wake me in the morning, but this will all be explained to you later, I have other things to attend to" and with that he vanished. I went straight for the door, it was locked, both of them were. "Damn you Jareth" I muttered. I sunk to my knees realization finally hitting me. I cried for a while until finally I just stared at the ceiling while laying on my bed.

There was then a knock on the door. It opened and there was a small goblin standing there. "Come Come child we must get you all washed up, his majesty requests that you join him for dinner" the goblin said. I sat up and said firmly "Well you can tell his majesty that Im not coming" he shook his head and then he left.

X

I sat waiting for Sarah in the dining hall. She has changed a lot since I last saw her. She isn't a girl anymore, shes a woman that was evident in her know curvy figure. I shouldn't be that one thats nervous here I am King. "I told her to come down...why isn't she here yet?" I yelled pacing back and forth. "Try and be patient sire the girl has lost her family and her freedom all in one day" my good friend Liam told me. I sighed, he was right after all. My stomach flipped as I heard the door start to open, I turned around and saw a goblin. "Well? Where is she?"

"Well you see shes a little busy...um...shes not coming"

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping up and making my way to her bed chambers. "Your grace! Wait! I do not think this is the best idea!" Liam ran after me. I banged on her door as loudly as I could. "I thought I made it very clear you were to dine with me for dinner!" I yelled. "Im not hungry!" she yelled right back.

"You come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" I threatened. "

"Sire I could be wrong but that might not be the best way to win the girl's affection" Liam said behind me. "Try being...gentle" I took a deep breath to steady myself. "It would make me very pleased if you joined me for dinner" I gritted my teeth. "No thank you!"

"You cant stay there forever!"

"Yes I can!" she yelled and I lost my temper "FINE THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" I yelled and turned to Liam "If she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat at all" and then I vanished to my study. Why did this girl have to be so difficult?

There was a faint knock on the door "WHAT!" I yelled and quickly regretted it seeing who it was.

"Oh Liam I didn't know it was you, Im sorry old friend" how he got there so quickly was beyond me, Liam shrugged it off.

"Think nothing of it, if I may do you think it wise to be so...rough, if you will, with the girl?" I sat back my chair and sighed. "I mean Im sure if you give her time she will warm up to you?" Liam tried.

"Ah Liam old friend you do not know Sarah as I do. She is a stubborn woman and once her mind is set you can not change its set course" He only shrugged.

"Well maybe you should try and change it" he then went out the door leaving me to think about what he had just said. Why did this girl confuse me so?

X

I stood there furious as he yelled at me, my face turning red. Once I was sure he had left I sat down on the bed, grabbed the pillow and screamed in it. After I got all my anger out I gave a big sigh and went over to the door, it was left unlocked. I smiled and opened the door peeking my head out in the hall to make sure it was clear. It was and I started looking for some sort of exit. I went down dozens of halls and stair wells but there wasn't an exit. "Gosh its like this castle is a labyrinth in itself!" I sighed. I then came into a very large room. Huge windows lined up on the walls covered my dark thick curtains and there was a rather large door there. But what caught my attention was a big chair or rather Im guessing was the throne. It was made out of marble as were the floors. I hated to admit it but it was beautiful. I then heard someone coming down the hall. I panicked and ran for the door.

It was heavy but I managed to get it open right as a man came into the throne room. We locked eyes for about a second before I ran out the door. "The girl has escaped!" I heard him yell as I ran. No doubt they would be sending people to come looking for me now. I ran passed many goblins not stopping once until I reached a forest. I decided to go in that way it would be harder to find. I kept running until I was sure I was deep enough in the forest so that they wouldn't find me. My chest hurt from running and I sat down as I took deep breaths. Thats when I heard it. Growling. Very loud growling and lots of it.

I looked around to see what it was but it was so dark I could barely see. I started running again and heard them coming after me. I screamed when I hit the ground tripping over a branch. I then saw them. Wolves crouching ready to pounce. They stared at me with hunger. I picked up the branch I had tripped on and swung it at one of the wolves the pounced.

It whimpered as it hit the ground and I smiled in triumph. But it quickly faded when one of the wolves grabbed the branch in they're mouth pulling at it, trying to get it out of my grasp. I yelled as I hit the ground. I then saw it start to jump at me and I threw my hands up as a shield, closing my eyes and gasped. I heard a whimper of pain. I opened my eyes to see the goblin king in front of me fighting off the wolves. They Jumped on him, scratched him and bit him but he still tore them off himself and hit them. Once the wolves saw they were not going to win they ran off in fear. I sighed in relief and as if forgetting I was there he turned around hunched over in exhaustion and whispered "You stupid girl" he made his way over to me and grabbed my shoulders. The next thing I knew we were in the throne room and he then fell passing out.

**authors note: Sooo? What did you think? :) please review much appreciated. It took me forever to get this chapter the way i wanted it and i wasnt sure how to end it but here ya go!**


End file.
